A variety of operating systems are utilized in computers. Many operating systems, e.g., Microsoft Windows XP, can be used in a multi-user system that allows multiple users to logon and use the system. Before a user can use the system, an administrator typically creates a user account for the user. The application programs or data of the system can either be shared or protected depending on the user's particular configuration. Protection can be accomplished by setting a password during logon or by restricting the use of certain applications by certain users.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart 100 of a normal OS, e.g., Microsoft Windows XP, boot process on a computer having a normal power button. Once the user presses the normal power button 102, the OS will start to boot up and stop at a logon window 104 which prompts a user to enter security data such as the user's name and password 106. In block 108, the operating system is entered. Assuming the user is a registered user and enters accurate security data, the Operating System gives that user access to application programs and data that were previously established. If the system is password protected and a user is not a registered user or enters inaccurate security data, access to the system is denied. The system may not require security data in which case steps 104 and 106 are skipped and access is permitted after the OS boot process.